Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{r + 8}{r + 6} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r + 6$ $ -(r + 8) = \dfrac{r + 6}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(r + 8) = r + 6 $ $-3r - 24 = r + 6$ $-24 = 4r + 6$ $-30 = 4r$ $4r = -30$ $r = -\dfrac{30}{4}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{15}{2}$